the_sf08_what_if_galleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Weazel (Carltonized)
Weazel showed the 1995 ident for the last time before the channel is Carltonized in 1998. The continuity announcer said 'Weazel will be Carltonized the next day'. The next day, Weazel adopted the 1996 Carlton idents, with 'WEAZEL' in place of 'CARLTON'. This ident was named 'Fading Up', but there is a short version as well. This is the first ident to be shown with the new identity. This ident is called 'Carlton Country', but Weazel renamed it as 'Birds'. This ident is called 'Crossword', but instead of London names, it shows town/county names. This ident is called 'Football', but it animates differently like with Central. This is a generic ident, but it is used as a sting also. This is another generic ident. It is also used as a sting. This ident is called 'Growing Letters', but there is an alternate audio variant. This Christmas ident is called 'Christmas Letters', which is a Weazel exclusive ident. This ident is called 'News', but it is also known as 'Broadcasting A'. A half-hour version existed for breakdowns, but it was never used. This ident is called either 'Red', 'Multiply', or 'Split'. This ident is called 'Right On', but it also known as 'Right on Weazel'. This ident is called 'Sheepdog', but it is also known as 'Sheep'. This ident is called either 'Film' or 'Snap'. This ident is called 'Typing' but it is also known as 'Type' or 'Space Bar'. This ident is called 'Word Game' but it is also known as 'Mixing Letters' or 'Incorrect to Correct'. This ident is either called 'Yellow' or 'Lines'. This ident was designed for Republican Space Rangers. This ident is designed for Kung Fu Rainbow Laser Force. This ident is designed for Fame or Shame. This ident is designed for Jack Howitzer. This ident is called either 'Mobiles' or 'Hanging Letters'. This ident is called 'Buildings', but there is a short version as well. This ident is called 'Clowning' but it is also known as 'Monster'. This ident is called 'Locations', but it is withdrawn a few months after being introduced. The locations shown in the ident are 'MOUNT CHILIAD', 'FORT ZANCUDO', 'TERMINAL', 'LSIA', 'MOUNT GORDO' and 'LITTLE SEOUL'. Version 2 existed for this ident, with the locations being 'DEL PERRO', 'PALETO FOREST', 'GRAPESEED', 'ELYSIAN ISLAND', 'CAPE CATFISH' and 'VESPUCCI CANALS'. This ident is called 'Peak Practice', but Weazel renamed the ident as 'Wave'. This ident is called 'Noise', but it is also known as 'Insane'. This ident is called 'Rumble', but it is also known as 'Earthquake'. This ident is called 'Searchlight', but it uses GTA V locations instead of London locations. This ident is called 'Talking', but also known as 'Speak'. This ident is called 'The Big Story', but Weazel renamed it as 'Zoom'. This ident is called 'Locations 2', where either 'BLAINE COUNTY', 'PALETO BAY', 'WARSAW', 'LONDON' or 'LOS SANTOS' are the locations for the ident. Their may be more locations for this ident. It replaced 'Locations'. This ident is called 'World Cup 1998'. It's also known as 'Football 2'. This ident is called 'Arrows', but it is intended for a Roblox exclusive, but theirs was never used. This ident is called 'Candles' but it is also known as 'Flames'. This ident is called 'Drama', but it is also known as 'Drama on Weazel'. This ident is called 'Snowflakes', but it is also known as 'Snowfall'. This ident is called 'Soldier Soldier', but Weazel renamed the ident as 'Split'. This ident is called 'Horror', but it is also known as 'Bloody Letters'. This ident is withdrawn after a few months. This ident is a spoof of Channel Television, the ITV region for the Channel Islands. This ident is called 'Police', and it is a Weazel exclusive ident. Balloon, Coronation Street and Custard Pie will appear here soon. End of Weazel in 2002 The final ident shown is 'News'. The continuity announcer says 'Weazel will be turned into Carlton'. Then Weazel was renamed into 'Carlton Los Santos', 'Carlton Blaine County' or 'Carlton Paleto Bay'. It has been Carlton nowadays, even though that Carlton and LWT are now as 'ITV London'. And the sign of doom on GTA television. Now, the main channels in the GTA V island are CNT, Rock TV, Star TV and... Carlton. However, it's still Weazel on GTA Spoofs and Parodies. Category:Carltonized Category:GTA